


The Breakfast Surprise

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will and his cousin Matty plan a special breakfast surprise for Daddy Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is ageplay - consenting adults, some choosing to play at younger than their biological ages. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Prompts always welcome - hit me up in the comments or come say hey on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)
> 
> Thanks to my bbs kesha and telera for their encouragement with this.

Inspired by this [pic](http://puppyxtraining.tumblr.com/post/123537151693/someone-on-either-twitter-or-tumblr-posted-this) of Hugh Dancy. My imagination is evil somtimes. 

...

“Did you bring the stuff?”

Will was practically bouncing up and down as he whispered to his cousin. Uncle Frederick had just dropped off Matty for a sleepover on a warm Saturday evening.

While the grownups were talking on the front porch, Will grabbed Matty’s elbow and steered him towards the front lounge room.

Matty smiled and opened his bag. Will peered in and grinned back.

“Wow! You brought so much! Isn’t your daddy going to notice?”

“Psh. No. He never notices anything. Anyway, I do most of the shopping.”

Will chewed the tip of his thumb, anxiously peering over Matty’s shoulder towards the front door.

“But…but what if he notices? And we get in trouble?”

Matty sighed and put his arm around Will.

“Then I’ll take the blame. Don’t worry so much, Will. It’ll be fine.”

Fredrick stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes at the boys.

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing daddy. Just telling Will here how much I’m going to miss you.”

Matty tried on a fake pout. Frederick snorted.

“Right. Well I’m off. Thanks Willy for inviting Matty over. And Matty,” Frederick pointed his finger at the boy. “You’d better be on your best behaviour. So help me, I hear any reports of naughtiness and you’ll go without snacks for a week.”

“Yes dad.”

Hannibal appeared and smiled at the boys.

“I’m sure they will both be perfectly well behaved. Don’t worry Frederick. See you tomorrow.”

Hannibal shut the front door and turned to face Will and Matty.

“Now. What do you boys say to bath time, then dinner and a movie?”

The boys grinned and went, both hand in hand, upstairs.

…

Hannibal let the boys sleep in Will’s bed that night, insisting though that Will wear a pull-up, which he almost threw a tantrum over.

Hannibal led Will into the hallway, away from Matty, as he tried to reason with him.

“It’s just a precaution, darling. We wouldn’t want you to have an accident while Matty’s here, would we?”

Will stamped his foot and put his finger up to his lips.

“Sssh daddy, not too loud! I don’t want Matty to hear!”

Hannibal grimaced and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“I’m sorry darling. But Matty doesn’t need to know. Little boys need something just in case sometimes.”

“But I’m not a baby.”

Hannibal ruffled Will’s hair.

“I know you’re not. And Matty knows you’re not. Come Will darling. We’ll go to the bathroom. Matty doesn’t need to know.”

Will sighed.

“Okay.”

Hannibal took Will into the bathroom and put a pull-up on him. Hannibal chose one with puppies on it, which made the situation marginally better.

He tucked both boys in, leaving Will’s pacifier and a sippy cup of water for each boy on the bedside table.

Hannibal told them a bedtime story from one of Will’s many picture books and they snuggled up to each other, Will’s thumb creeping into his mouth as he lay with his head on Matty’s chest.

Before long, both boys were fast asleep. Hannibal turned on the nightlight and kissed each boy on the forehead before leaving the room.

…

“Psst. Will. Hey Will, wakeup!”

Will rolled away and burrowed his head into his pillow. Sometime during the night he had taken the pacifier off the bedside table and put it in his mouth.

“Hmmmrngghhh.”

Matty poked his cousin in the side.

“Wake up! It’s morning.”

Will rolled over to face Matty and rubbed his eyes. He yawned around the pacifier.

“Wha time is it?”

“Early. C’mon, let’s go downstairs and prepare your daddy’s surprise!”

Will’s eyes widened and he smiled, taking the pacifier out.

“Oh yeah! I’d forgotten.”

Matty climbed out and grabbed his backpack with one hand, Will’s hand with the other.

“He’s going to be so happy.”

“Really Matty? You think so?”

“Ssh. Keep your voice down. Wait here.”

Matty crept out into the hallway. It was quiet. He could hear faint snoring coming from down the hall. He looked back at Will and motioned for him to come out.

“Of course he’s going to be happy. My dad doesn’t care when I do stuff like this. But I bet your daddy does.”

“I’m so excited Matty!”

The boys crept into the kitchen. Matty put his backpack on the counter.

“So what’d you bring?”

“Well. You said breakfast stuff, so I brought breakfast stuff!”

Matty emptied the contents of his bag onto the counter. There was a box of Lucky Charms, a box of Pop Tarts, a jar of instant coffee with instant creamer and a jar of Nutella.

Will’s eyes went wide.

“Wow. That’s a lot of stuff Matty. What’s a Pop Tart?”

“It’s like a pastry you cook in the toaster. It’s filled with jelly.”

“Oh. I’m not allowed these foods. D’you think my daddy with like the breakfast?”

Matty shrugged and began looking through the cabinets for bowls and plates.

“I dunno Will. I mean, your daddy eats lots of nice foods. But maybe he gets bored with it after a bit?”

“Maybe. I’ll go set the table.”

“Okay. And I’ll start on the Pop Tarts.”

Both boys worked in the kitchen together, Will setting the dining table for three and Matty putting the pastries in the toaster.

Will got a mug down from the shelf and looked at the jar of coffee and creamer.

“This is not like daddy’s coffee. He usually makes his on the stove.”

“Oh. Well this stuff is good. Dad drinks it. I don’t know how much goes into the cup. Maybe like one big spoon of each. Oh and some sugar. Lots of sugar.”

Will prepared the mug and Matty poured water from the recently boiled kettle into it while Will stirred.

“I think everything’s ready. I’m gunna go wake daddy up!”

“Cool. I’ll make some more Pop Tarts.”

Will scampered out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He slowed down once he got upstairs tiptoeing to his daddy’s bedroom and gently opening the door. Hannibal was still asleep.

Will crawled up on the bed and sat on his knees next to his daddy’s sleeping form. Will poked him on his upper arm and whispered.

“Daddy. Daddy wake up.”

“Hmm? Will? What’s wrong darling?”

“Nothing daddy. It’s morning!”

Hannibal twisted around and looked at the clock beside his bed. It was 6:54am. He stretched and sat up, wrapping his arms around Will who giggled when Hannibal planted a kiss on his cheek.

“It is indeed morning! How are you my dear boy? Did you sleep well?”

Will nodded and squirmed out of his daddy’s arms.

“Daddy, we have a surprise for you!”

Hannibal’s smile faltered slightly, but he tried not to show it.

“Oh? You do? What kind of surprise?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you. Come on! We’ve been working on it all morning!”

Hannibal took a deep breath and reminded himself to remain calm. He made the bed quickly while Will fidgeted and told him to hurry up. He had to laugh.

“Alright, alright Will. What is this surprise that has you so impatient?”

Will couldn’t hold it in any longer and grabbed his daddy’s hand as they went down the stairs. Hannibal could hear noises from the kitchen.

“We made you breakfast daddy!”

Will jumped up and down as he and Hannibal entered the kitchen. Boxes and packets were scattered across the bench top. The toaster was popping out pastries and Matty had a smear of Nutella across his bottom lip.

“Hi Uncle Hannibal! Take a seat in the dining room, Will and I made breakfast.”

“Where…where did you get all this food?”

“I asked Matty to bring it. I wanted it to be a surprise!”

Hannibal tried not to look too alarmed. Will was bursting with pride as he looked up at him.

“Daddy go sit down, we’ll bring it through!”

“Uh…alright.”

Hannibal walked through to the dining room and took his seat at the head of the table. A moment later, Will came through walking very slowly with a bowl, filled to the brim with cereal and milk. It sloshed round in the bowl as he walked, some dribbling over the rim and onto the floor. Will’s face was etched in concentration, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he walked slowly to the table.

He put the bowl down in front of his daddy, while Matty followed with two plastic bows for he and Will.

As both boys took their place at the table, Hannibal looked down at the lurid cereal that floated in the milk. Colour was bleeding out of the small shapes and into the milk. He picked up his spoon and paused.

The boys dug in. Hannibal watched them. Matty ate quickly, obviously used to the food. Will was a little slower, marveling at the novelty of it all.

“What’s wrong daddy? Don’t you want your cereal?”

Will looked up at him, a droplet of milk dribbling down his chin. Will smiled and wiped his face with his pyjama sleeve.

Hannibal smiled, took a spoonful of the cereal and put it in his mouth.

The first think he tasted was sugar. Everything was sweet and mushy and he could feel it coating his mouth and teeth. He chewed a little and swallowed, both boys now looking at him expectantly.

“Mmmm. This is…well this is a very different breakfast for me.”

“Oh. You…you don’t like it daddy?”

Will’s face fell as he frowned, resting his spoon in his bowl.

“No, it’s not that Will. But what do we usually have for breakfast here?”

“Um…we usually have…whatever you make.”

“Right. It doesn’t usually come from a box.”

Will pouted slightly, picked up his spoon and played with the cereal in his bowl. Hannibal’s heart ached a little. The boys had really tried very hard, that much was obvious. Hannibal swallowed.

“But. As I tell you boys, it is always good to try new things.”

Hannibal took another spoonful of cereal and ate it. And another. And another. Will and Matty grinned, and they all finished their respective bowls.

Matty took the empty ones and went through to the kitchen. Hannibal went to get up but Will stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

“No daddy, but there’s more! We have um, Pop Tarts. And Nutella. Oh and coffee, I almost forgot the coffee!”

Hannibal sat back down and sighed. As Will rushed off the to the kitchen, Hannibal gave a small belch, the artificial food not sitting well in his stomach.

The boys soon returned with a plate piled high with the toaster pastries, the jar of Nutella, a butter knife and Will carried, carefully again, a large mug full of coffee. He set it down in front of Hannibal.

“I know you like coffee daddy. So I hope you like this.”

The coffee had an oily film on the top. Hannibal could smell the artificial creamer in it. He took a sip. It had the look, and Hannibal could imagine, the taste of dirty puddle water. But he gave a small smiled and licked his lips.

“Mmm. This is delicious. Thank you boys.”

Will clapped his hands as Matty put a Pop Tart on each of their plates.

“How we eat these at home is we put another layer of stuff on the top. That’s why we have the Nutella.”

He opened the jar and spread a thick layer of the brown spread on each Pop Tart. Will picked his up and took a bite, smiling.

“Ooooh. Yummy!”

Hannibal took another sip of coffee, steeling himself for what was next. He picked up the Pop Tart. He could feel the grease under his fingertips. He took a bite and immediately his teeth ached with the sweetness.

“Do you like it daddy? We’ve never had Pop Tarts before in this house! Although I bet my daddy could make them really nice. Daddy, could we try making these one day? We could put whatever we want on them. Like maybe grape jelly and ooh, we could put frosting AND sprinkles on them couldn’t we daddy?”

The sugar was already having an effect on Will. He kicked his feet underneath the table and took another bite of his pastry.

“We could indeed Will.”

Matty helped himself to another pastry and spread more Nutella on it.  Hannibal regarded the food. It was all artificial and packed full of preservatives. But the boys had made the effort and their hearts were in the right place.

Will finished his pastry and he took a sip of juice from his cup.

“Do you want another Pop Tart Will?”

Before Will could answer, Hannibal interjected.

“Oh, no. Well, I have a very special lunch prepared and I wouldn’t want you boys, or me for that matter, to ruin your appetites.”

Will nodded excitedly and Matty grinned at him.

“Oooh what is it? What’s for lunch daddy? Is it burgers? Or ooh, is it pizza? Or is it maybe sandwiches with that yummy filling in it? Daddy you haven’t drunk much of your coffee? Is it okay? Don’t you like it?”

Will gave him one of his puppy dog looks that Hannibal couldn’t resist. He took another sip of the stuff.

“Mmmm. No I like it just fine thank you. You boys have done such a good job with breakfast. Really, you have outdone yourselves.”

Matty grinned and sat back in his chair, his hands resting on his stomach. Will jumped out of his chair and threw his arms around Hannibal, all but climbing onto his lap.

“Oh daddy I’m so glad you liked it! We really really wanted to make you a special breakfast to say thank you for everything. You’re the best daddy. Even Matty thinks so.”

Hannibal laughed and kissed Will’s curls. He could smell the sugar and preservatives practically leaking out of the boy’s pores.

“I’m sure that’s not true. But thank you boys, thank you for the breakfast. It was wonderful.”

Hannibal gently helped Will to stand up and went to stand up himself.

“No daddy! We’ll clean up! You go and read the newspaper. Matty and I will clean up, won’t we Matty!?”

Matty nodded and they began ferrying the dishes back to the kitchen. Hannibal could hear giggles and laughing and clattering as he went to the front door to collect the morning paper.

It may not have been the breakfast he chose, but Will and Matty were so proud of their efforts, Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. He knew he’d have the sugar high and eventual crash to deal with. But he didn’t mind. Not one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the brands mentioned in this fic. Nor have I tried them (cept the Pop Tarts) - sorry if I have completely ruined these for anyone! No judgement either to anyone who does eat them - but could you really imagine Hannibal eating Lucky Charms, Pop Tarts and instant coffee?


End file.
